


accidental positions

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alien Planet, Awkward Flirting, Drinking, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Older Man/Younger Woman, Outer Space, Rescue Missions, Sexual Humor, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: Daisy and Coulson escape a trap and escape to each other.





	accidental positions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts).



"Looks like I’m not the only Johnson in the room."

"What?! No,” he says. "Just pretend it’s something else."

"Like what, a small rocket?"

"We’re already good friends, you really don’t have to..."

"It’s kind of in the way. I need my elbow."

"What do you want me to do? Wiggle it free?"

"I don’t know? Tell it to stand down. Does it have a name?"

He watches her work with the wiring, the light from his artificial limb illuminating her hands.

“No,” he answers pointedly, tries to ignore the pressure from her elbow pressing into him.

Tries not to notice the light reflecting off her field suit, that he definitely shouldn't make out the curve of her lower back as she stretches over him, or that his cheek is practically pressed against her ass.  
  
“Can’t say I’ve actually ever tried this position before,” she jokes, then curses under her breath as he hears a spark and sees a small zing of light.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Fine.” Her voice tells him she’s frustrated, though, possibly in pain. And she turns over her shoulder to look back at him, shaking out her fingers and sucking at her thumb. “You?”

Her face looks flushed, she's frowning like things aren’t moving quite as quickly as she hoped.

“Yeah, plenty of times."

She gives him a shocked look, then turns and gets right back to work.

“Well, you asked,” he goes on, trying to sound just cocky enough to distract her.

"It just never seemed very comfortable," she tells him like they're discussing the weather, her hands back to working on the wires at a rhythmic pace.

“Depends who’s on top,” he replies, taking in a breath when her elbow bumps into his crotch again. Shaking his head at his waning self-control.

It’s not like it could get weirder, really. Waking trapped in a hyperbolic chamber with Daisy straddling his face while she dismantled the environmental controls and rewired it to unlock it from inside.

That was definitely unexpected.

She apologized a lot and said it was the only way she could get them out, that her powers weren't effective, then explained they used him as bait.

They got to her and were going to put them in a deep sleep for transport to an unnamed buyer somewhere in space.

"I’m sorry," he apologizes again. "For getting you into this."

"I took the bait," she says evenly, like she’s almost proud of it, gasping with a triumphant sound as there is a hiss around them and the top of the chamber raises up.

The idea of waking up centuries later with Daisy in his arms wasn't exactly hellish, but the intentions of their captors are.

But it seems like they're alone here, at least for the moment.

"Guess it does matter who's on top," she says, a little smugly, turning over her shoulder to him and then stretches to lift her leg up and over him to try to climb from their prison without tumbling out.

Sitting up, he tries to give her a helping hand to keep her balance, as she returns the favor and helps pull him up and out, and then they're together again, not like moments ago, but this feels closer.

He wraps his arms around her and pulls her in, holding her close. "I love you so much."

And as much as they'd like this moment to last, they know it can't.

  
###

  
"Really? Three times?"

"Yeah," he tells her, as they share a drink in the questionable alien establishment. He shrugs. "It was the 80s."

They managed to steal an escape pod, and no doubt their captors tracked it, but they managed to ditch it and hop a transport instead.

It was Daisy's idea to recharge her powers with booze financed by the fancy looking weapon she stole from their Kree captors.

She used her powers once, and now they've been given a wide berth.

"The 80s?" she laughs at him. "Why only three? How many times on top? I have so many questions."

"Oh, just once," he says with a shake of his head and then he smiles and takes a drink of the blue fizzy substance, staring down at the glass. "I don't know, it's a novelty? It's sort of like you need a real connection to make something of it."

"Oh, so it wasn't great sex," she says, finishing off another mug of what looks like an ale. "I feel your pain."

" _I_   feel my pain," he sighs and looks around the room. No one's paying that much attention to them, even though they're some of the few humanoids here. It's almost like they could get lost out here. Start over.

"We have a connection," she reminds him, flipping her head at him, then turning around so she can lean back against the bar and check the room like he's doing, motioning towards the stairs to the upper floors. "And I have plent-y of money."

He lifts his drink and tosses it back, emptying the glass. "Not that I'm in a huge hurry or anything," he says, chuckling, his face starting to turn a little red the longer she smiles at him like that.

"I don't mind," she answers, and he can feel the moment turn a bit serious as she stares into his eyes, thinking of everything they've been through together.

It's one of those moments, that he only dreamed of when he was young.

Kissing his very own superhero, in some wretched hive of scum and villainy on the other side of the galaxy.

  
###

  
"Okay, so, we lay on our sides, like this?" she asks, flopping down on the round bed with the shiny blue covering.

"Not on top," she says, just to be sure.

"This is one of those times that I wish we had internet," he chuckles and then falls on to the bed next to her. "We don't have to do it just like that?"

"You don't want to now?"

"Oh, I want to... _everything_ ," he promises her. "I want to do everything with you."

That earns him a kiss, as she stretches closer to him and cups his chin in her hand, and then examines his face close up.

"What if, I'm going to start a revolution against the Kree?" she asks, her brown eyes getting wider.

"Oh, we're definitely doing that," he says with a nod, then gives her an encouraging kiss on her temple. "After."

He can't remember many times hearing Daisy laugh like this, but she laughs in his arms now, and it makes the universe seem more shimmering and bright than it should in this corner of it.

"C'mon, I want to do this," he tells her, tracing his fingers down her side, over the curve of her hip. "Just to prove a point."

"About our connection?" she asks him, hanging up on the word and then kissing him a little more roughly, as he opens his mouth and then slides his fingers between her thighs while they make out.

Her fingers curl around his shoulders when he slips in a finger, and he gasps with her, and turns his face to look at his hand pressed against the small patch of hair between her legs.

Daisy is beautiful, but she's also magnificent. Everything about her is good, and he wants her to know it.

She arches her neck away from him and he drops kisses along the length of it, followed by tiny bites, while she watches his fingers move inside of her.

"Damn," she whispers.

He kisses her cheek and then shifts his body, taking his time and moving down her stomach, lips to scars, pulling her knee out to rest his head against her thigh and sliding his hand up her other leg to push it away to get more access.

It takes her a moment to relax into him going down on her, and for him to stop showing off with his tongue so she can think for a moment about focusing on him.

He hums when she wraps her hand around his mostly-hard cock, and pauses to look at her stroking him, biting on her bottom lip while she works him over, as his mouth falls open when she uses just the tiniest bit of her powers.

"Show off," he warns her, opening his eyes.

She laughs at him again and then slips the head of his cock past her smiling lips, flicking her tongue against it, drawing a low groan out of him, then he takes hold of her leg, and dives back in, arching an eyebrow in her direction, determined not to beat her to the finish.

Daisy seems surprised that she comes first, and slaps at his arm after when he rubs it in by wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Then their eyes lock as she takes him all the way in her mouth, her fingernails digging into his ass, guiding his movements, dragging her tongue around the base as she takes him in her hand again.

He holds onto her when he comes, snuggling himself against her stomach after, planting more kisses along her hip.

She gets up and makes her way to him on her hands and knees, and falls back to the bed next to him, stroking at his temple with her fingers.

Their mouths meet in a soft kiss, lingering together as they both start to quietly laugh, curling more into each other's arms, smiling, touching.

When he wakes up this time, he's not surprised to see Daisy there with him.

He takes her hand while she still sleeps and raises it to his lips.

"I love you so much."


End file.
